


touch

by daughter_of_death



Series: in my mind, as in my soul, bound by the frailty of my body [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Touch, Good Touch, Introspection, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: this is all about willie and alex. i wanted to do something like this since i first watched the show and now i can. yay winter break
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: in my mind, as in my soul, bound by the frailty of my body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075610
Kudos: 17





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24  
> they are also a co creator of this work and the rest of my stuff (i plan to add that to them all) because they do a lot for me and they make my stuff readable soooooooo, yea. once i am able to add them on as a co creator then i will, for now though i am adding it in this note

Willie pov 

For other people, touch meant something different. But for him, it meant trust. It was  
the trust he put in other people not to hurt him when they touched him. It was the trust he put into people that they would stop touching him if a good touch became a bad touch. It was also the trust that they wouldn't touch him if he didn‘t want them to. 

When people tried to touch him without asking, he would move away and tell them not to touch him, and to ask. If they didn't listen then he would walk away, and then he would avoid them as much as he could, because he didn't want to surround himself with people who didn't respect him enough to respect that he wasn't comfortable with being touched. 

Sometimes when I’m he was asked he would say yes, most times though he would say no. There were the very very rare occasions that he would give someone permanent permission to touch him, permission that they no longer needed to ask him first. 

There were only 2 people on that list. His sister Rosalyn and now, Alex. He trusted them both. He knew (or at least hoped) that neither would do anything to hurt him. So he was okay with letting them touch him without asking. 

More so with that fact that even after giving him permission, Alex continued to ask if it was alright, and then would check if it was still fine after some time had passed. 

Rosie didn't ask because, much like him, she disliked touching other people as much as he disliked being touched. And like her, he also avoided touching most people. Whether it was from being a ghost for this long, or how averse he was to that fact that if he was touching them then it also meant that they were touching him too, that he just avoided it. 

Much like it was with him being touched, Rosie and Alex were the exception to this, but along with them Julie was also an exception to this. More often than not he would be giving her a hug or shaking her hand. Along with those, he also didn't like being handed things. 

Neither him nor Rosie could figure that one out, but it was what it was. Most of the time he would have someone set it down before he took it, acting like he wasn't able to get it at that time and it would be rude to make them hold it until he was able to get to it, or he would simply say something along the lines of; “Can you put it down here?” and then after a little bit would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvyctorea@gmail.com to request a story, or join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz  
> if you liked it please leave kudos, and comment


End file.
